Draco Gets a Spanking
by PutMoneyInThyPurse
Summary: What if corporal punishment was used at Hogwarts? If Draco Malfoy thinks Severus Snape is going to go easy on him at Hogwarts just because he is his godfather, he's sadly mistaken...


Author's Notes: This is actually a standalone follow-up to my 'Growing On Me.' You don't need to have read it, though. I put it in a separate story because the rating is so different.

This is another one from the Harry Potter Discipline list. A reviewer asked me for the URL, but I couldn't seem to get back to her, so I hope you are reading: Harry underscore Potter underscore Discipline at yahoogroups dot com.

This is a public service announcement: When you PM people to give them your email, the server WILL delete email addresses if you use the standard format, so you have to write the "dot" out as a word.

Additional Note: This is a spanking story, pure and simple, complete with the **fanon** cliche that Severus is Draco's godfather. If spanking isn't your thing, I suggest you click 'Back' now, because this story doesn't contain much of anything else.It's the kind of stuff I would write as a kid and BURN - I couldn't rip it up on the off-chance that my parents would find the pieces in the wastebasket. (Anyone else had that experience?) And now I'm posting it on the Internet for everyone to read. How times change...

* * *

Severus Snape was reeling. 

He still couldn't quite believe that the uncharacteristically savage whipping Potter and Weasley had endured at his own hands had been the result of Draco Malfoy's charming the school cane to deliver a punishment more suited for hardened criminals. He had been aware that Lucius' son was arrogant and haughty, but he had had no idea that the boy, who was after all his godson, could be so deliberately cruel. But hearing the boy taunting them after their punishments, gloating over his crime, had been more than enough to convince him.

He had no idea what to do with the boy yet; Draco's own attitude would dictate that, he thought as he poked his head into the Slytherin common room. Some of the students quietly reading, studying or playing chess looked up to see their Head of House. Draco, he noted, saw him out of the corner of his eye, but pretended not to have noticed his entrance.

"Mr Malfoy. My office at once, please."

In a swirl of black robes, Snape turned on his heel from the portrait-hole at the door, leaving a number of puzzled Slytherins and one very alert Malfoy behind him.

----------------------

He seated himself behind his desk, hoping to establish his schoolmasterly authority, but he was disappointed to see that Draco made him wait a good ten minutes before swaggering in, looking decidedly unrepentant. Pure bravado. At least, he hoped so. His godson stood there for a long moment before Severus realized that in a boyish attempt at a clash of wills, Draco was not going to speak first. Severus wondered if the boy really did believe himself a match for an ex-Death Eater some decades his senior. "Draco, your behaviour last night was nothing short of appalling. You sabotaged school property, you caused two of your schoolmates to be severely injured…"

Draco sniggered. "Priceless, that was. Who would have thought it? My father always said the Weasleys were a poor excuse for purebl…"

"That's enough," Severus said. He did not raise his voice, but there was that in his tone which made Draco fall silent. "You betrayed my trust, entered my office without permission and tampered with my things! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Draco shrugged. "It was only a prank. The Weasley twins get off with worse all the time."

"Last time the Weasley boys sabotaged school property, they got a hiding," Severus reminded him. "Is there any reason why I should not do the same?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Perhaps, Mr Malfoy, you are of the impression that school rules do not apply to you?"

"My father…"

"Your father would doubtless approve of what you have done. However, while you are here at Hogwarts, I am your Head of House and you will abide by my rules. Did it not occur to you that by sabotaging my cane, you were undermining MY authority to punish Hogwarts students as I see fit?"

"They were only Gryffindors," Draco muttered sulkily.

"That is as may be," Severus hissed icily, "but since I am entrusted with the punishments of the entire school, it is MY decision who should be punished and how."

"It's the cane that decides, anyway…"

The teacher began to feel his blood boil. "Can you imagine, Mr Malfoy," he breathed, "what it would be like if every student with a grudge against another House decided to charm the canes to whip more severely?"

The boy shrugged insolently. "What?"

"Aside from the fact that the school would degenerate into chaos," Severus said dryly, "Slytherin House would be on the receiving end of most of the pranks."

That shrug again, which led him to believe that either he had been too lenient with the boy or else that Lucuis' upbringing was seriously deficient. "All the more reason for us to get a bit of our own back then, isn't it?"

Severus rose from his chair, moving around to stand in front of the desk, facing the recalcitrant child. He had thought Potter the only child capable of making him lose his temper, but this was apparently going to be disproved. "Draco," he said. "You are sorely mistaken if you think that any sort of 'us' applies in this case."

"But Slyth…"

"I. Am. A Teacher. _You_. Are. A Student," he rapped out. The words _You have made an unwitting torturer of me _rang in his head, but he left them unsaid. They were too adult for this one, as yet. "There can be no 'we' when sabotaging a teacher's equipment is involved. You may say 'we' on the Quidditch pitch, or when referring to the House Cup. But if you think I shall allow you to include _me_ in your cruel pranks, you are very much mistaken."

Draco yawned. "Can I go now?"

For answer, Severus whipped out a hand and bundled the twelve-year-old under one arm. He Summoned a straight-backed chair and had the boy upended over his knee before Draco fully registered what was happening to him.

But the incorrigible child actually _laughed_! "Oh, very good, Godfather. You're going to give me a spanking? Ha ha, good one."

"I most certainly am going to give you a spanking," Severus hissed, white with fury, "and I imagine it shall strip you of a great many of your notions of Malfoy superiority. And at school, it is _Professor Snape_."

"Oh come off it, Godfather," Draco drawled, remarkably cocky for one whose face is to the floor and whose bum is in the air. "If you were going to whip me, we both know you'd have taken the cane out by now. Since you haven't, we both know it's just a bluff. So why don't you just put an end to this farce and let me go back to the Common Room? Zabini's waiting for me to join him in a game of chess."

Severus stared. Had the boy Lucius had raised really turned out so arrogant? He hadn't been too adept in fulfilling his godfatherly duties, he knew, but it was chilling to see Lucius' prideful mania in one of such tender years. Severus felt a twinge of regret that this flaw might have been brought about by his neglect. Well, the boy was in his care for seven years now: he'd have to do his very best to redress that neglect, he resolved.

"It may not have occurred to you," he said silkily, "that any caning results in an automatic deduction of House points. While I have no desire to disadvantage my own House – quite aside from the fact that the cane is still in its charmed state, thanks to you, and I would not inflict it upon another child – there is nothing in the rules that says I can't give you a good spanking. As you so thoughtfully reminded me, I _am_ your godfather."

"Yeah, yeah."

_There is a point,_ Severus mused, _when words fail._ "_Divestus!_" The boy's robes and clothing disappeared. Now the expensive robes, silk and cashmere lay neatly folded on Severus' desk, and Draco lay naked across his lap.

"Oh, I'm scared," Draco drawled again in that bored tone, though Severus was pleased to note that a touch of uncertainty had crept into it now. "Now you've undressed me, are you going to molest me the way Potter and Weasley bugger each other in the dormitories?"

"Pet-petrificus Totalus. How _dare_ you."

Severus was hit with such a blinding rage that he did nothing but gasp and pant for a moment, the boy frozen across his lap. It was several minutes he sat there trembling, before he recovered himself enough to unfreeze the boy. With the rage that had coursed through him, he hadn't trusted himself not to permanently harm the insolent brat.

Finally recovering his composure from the hideous insult, he murmured, "_Finite_ _Incantatem_." Wasting no more time, he raised his hand and dealt a firm slap to the pale, alabaster buttocks. While Draco was not in the least fat, there was, Severus was pleased to note, a fleshy, rounded bounce to his bottom. The buttocks were well-padded, which meant they could take quite a lot of spanking. That was good, because Draco was in for a long, hard time. Slap-slap! Slap-slap!

"Oof! Oh, all right, have your fun then."

Not even dignifying this with an answer, Severus raised his hand again. Slap-slap! One to the plump crown of each cheek.

"Are we done yet? I have better things to do," the brat said. For answer, Severus raised his hand a bit higher into the air. SLAP-SLAP! SLAP-SLAP! He was most satisfied to note that this seemed to effectively shut Draco up. The white buttocks were beginning to glow a delicate shade of rosy pink. The master grinned ferally. This was long overdue, and he intended to make sure it wasn't easily forgotten.

SMACK! SMACK! His hand landed at a steady pace. SPANK-SPANK! SLAP-SLAP! Draco was breathing hard now. Severus knew his hand was a formidable spanking instrument. The palm was bony and calloused from years of stirring potions, and the baby-soft buttocks were no match for the hardened, leathery skin. The boy began to squirm a little over his lap. Severus took a good grip around the boy's waist with his left arm and began to deal quite hard smacks to the center of the bottom, his big hard palm landing explosively on the highest part of the bottom, both cheeks at once. SPANK! SLAPP! WHAP! WHAP! "Uh!" Draco finally whined. The cheeks was starting to glow a hot pink now. "That's enough!"

"Oh it is, is it?" Severus had to smile at that. "Over someone's lap is not the best place to give orders, little one." He cared for this boy, that was the problem – if he did not, perhaps he could have merely handed out a detention. Arrogance and pureblood mania were quite acceptable traits in Slytherin House. But Severus did not want him to see Draco turn out cruel, did not want him to follow in Lucius' footsteps and sell his soul to the devil… which was why he was punishing him in a way that was deeply personal, palm of hand to bare bottom, over his knee like the child he was. SPANK! SPANK! SPANK! Draco's hot-pink bottom must be hurting quite a lot now, he mused. But the boy refused to learn his lesson. Well, on his own head be it, he would just have to break that devil pride somehow.

SLAP! SLAP! Severus looked down at the red roses blossoming on the miscreant's bottom. So far he had only been spanking on the plump crown of the buttocks. He would stay there, he decided, but now he changed the angle of his hand, flicking his wrist to smack into the already hot, scarlet flesh with just his long, bony fingers. SMACK! SMACK!

The effect was electric. Draco bucked immediately as the harsh digits struck the already tender flesh. "Ooh! That's enough!" he gasped. "Let me go!" His hand snaked back to protect his smarting bottom, but Severus deftly captured it and pinned it to the small of his back.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Severus redoubled the force of the wristy slaps. His hand rebounded high off the bouncy bum, the whip-cracking fingers starting to leave purple streaks among the red. SLAPP! SLAPP! CRACK! CRACK!

"Ouch!" Draco finally yelled, then kept yelling as he realized that there would be no respite from the stinging spanks. "Ow! OW!" The sizzling red bottom began to wiggle around. But damned if the boy wasn't still issuing orders! "How dare you! Ouch! Oww! Unhand me!"

SLAP-SLAP, Severus' hand responded merrily, beating a tattoo on the recalcitrant boy's buttocks. Deciding that the purple crowns, radiating heat, were well-punished enough for now, Severus moved his hand lower, dealing powerful slaps to the undersides of Draco's buttocks. "Aou! Uh! AOU!" The hard slaps stinging down on the soft skin there seemed to elicit more of the reaction Severus wanted, so he put his shoulder into it and really smacked with all his strength. SMACK! SLAP! WHAPP!

"Ai-yi!" Draco squealed at this new painful assault. "Ooo! Aou! AAOWW!" he yelped as the burn really began to set in. "LET ME GO! I DEMAND YOU LET ME GO!" The boy's naughty bottom began to buck harder, and his legs kicked out in an attempt to squirm off Severus' lap. Severus responded with a trick he had learnt years ago, kicking one leg free of his robes and locking the boy's knees in place with his powerful thigh muscle. This had the unfortunate effect – unfortunate for Draco, that is – that the boy was now jack-knifed over only one of Severus' knees, with the result that his bottom was bent over at a much more acute angle and thus the slaps on that tightly stretched skin would hurt much more. Now Severus sent the full power of his arm into thunderous spanks on Draco's sit-spot, the most sensitive part of his bottom.

As soon as his teacher's bony, leathery palm impacted the tender join of buttock and thigh, Draco jumped in a most satisfying manner. "Yahh!" he yelled, then began to wail. "Ooo! AOU! AOU! Not so hard!" SMACK! SMACK! "Yoww! That _hurts!_ Not so hard! Oh, not so HA-ARD – oh, AOW, AAOWW!"

Severus paused for a moment, hoping to help the boy along the path to repentance. "Not so hard, _what_?"

The boy's breath rasped in his throat. "Not so _hard_, dammit!" he spat.

Severus' heart sank, but he didn't show it. "Wrong answer," he replied cheerily, and resumed belabouring the glowing-hot backside.

"Aou! Aoou! That really hurts! Stop it! It HURTS!"

"Yes, of course it does," Severus kept up the pace, slapping at a steady tempo. "It's a spanking, it's supposed to hurt. If you want it to end any time soon, I suggest you think about what you've done wrong."

"My father'll – Aou! – Ooh! – have your head for this!"

"Your father" – SMACK – "is going down a road" – SMACK – "a dark and lonely road" – SLAP – "where he would have you follow," WHAPP! "but not," SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP! "if I have anything to say about it." Severus followed this impassioned statement with a perfect fusillade of spanks to the sit-spot, already glowing cherry-red and purpling rapidly.

"Ooh, that HURTS!" Severus had to hold on hard: Draco's bottom wiggled desperately in an attempt to avoid the flames leaping across his blazing, sore buttocks with every new slap. The bottom was positively radiating heat now. He moved his hand back up again to spank the rest of the bottom some more, and after a number of slaps to the pulsing, throbbing flesh, Draco burst into tears. "Oww! Oh, boohoo, boohoo!" SMACKK! SMACKK! "Owoo!" he howled. "Please stop, sir! Please!"

Severus paused, then delivered a cracking hot spank to the crest of the bottom. It drew a shriek, but he ignored it. "What did you say, Draco?"

"I said – p-please stop, sir! I'm sorry!"

"Well, that is a start," Severus brought his hand down to rest on the hot bottom. The boy squirmed uncomfortably under his touch – he could tell that even the light touch of his hand, itself hot from delivering so many slaps, was supremely irritating to the smarting, tender skin. "Are you aware that however much you are hurting, you caused the other boys to hurt ten times more with your cruel prank? Your bottom is only sore, but you made theirs blister and bleed."

"I don't care," Draco sobbed. "Serve them right. They've hurt us before, many times."

"Hmm," Severus mused. He supposed it was too much to ask for the boy to learn compassion from one trip over his knee. Rome wasn't built in a day, and the boy had already been spanked almost as much as he could comfortably mete out.

Almost.

"Then why are you sorry?" SLAP-SLAP!

"Ow! Ah!"

"Well?"

Draco sniffled, but otherwise made no response. "Er…"

"If you are merely sorry you are being spanked," SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP! "then you are going to go on being sorry for a while, I'm afraid." He rested his hand again on the burning cheeks, listening to Draco's blubbering and waiting for him to answer. When no answer was forthcoming, he shifted his hand down to Draco's alabaster thighs. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"Yiiii!" The boy kicked and squirmed. "Owoo! Ow! Noo! Please! Please! I'm SORRY!" SLAP! SMACK! SMACKK! The smooth thighs began to turn hot-pink, the marks of Severus' fingers punctuating the skin. "Oh!" he began to weep again. "Oh – boohoo – I'm sorry I – tampered with your cane without – without your permission, OWW!"

"That's better," Severus said without pausing. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! The thighs were getting as red as the rest of Draco's burning rump. "Are you ever going to do it again?"

"No, sir! No, never! AOU! AOOUU!" For a finale, Severus began using the wristy spanks all over Draco's bottom, and the boy writhed under the stinging slaps. "I'll never OW never do it again! AAOWW! I'm really sorry, sir! AOU! AAOW! Ple-ease! I'm…" SMAKK! SPANKK! "I'm sorry I interfered with your authority and I'm sorry I threatened you with my father and…" SMACK! SPANK! As the entire bottom became uniformly hot and purple, Draco's cries of repentance degenerated into sobs: "Please no more! Aou, aou! I'll be good! Oh, it hurts, it HURTS I'll never be bad again - AAOOWW, ah-haa, oh, boohoo, boohoo!"

Severus spanked the thoroughly chastened boy a few more times before he stopped, unlocking his iron grip on the boy's thighs. Draco tumbled to the floor, wailing. He tried to clutch his hot bottom to soothe the stinging flesh, but no sooner had he clapped his hands to the punished cheeks than he withdrew them again with a squeal of pain. Rising, the master let the boy weep a moment while he retrieved his school robes from the desk. "Get up, Draco," he said kindly. Draco took his time getting up, still weeping as he stood. "Here." Severus helped him into the robe so that his nakedness was modestly covered, and then patted him on the shoulder.

He was surprised, but not displeased, when the normally proud child twisted into his arms to bury his face into Severus' robes and cry. "I'm sorry, sir!" he wept.

"There, there," Severus said awkwardly, putting his arms clumsily around the boy and rubbing his back. He was normally only well versed in the "and-let-that-be-a-lesson-to-you" type of follow-up to a spanking, but perhaps this affectionate postlude was even more inducive to good behaviour. He searched for words. "I'm sure you have it in you to behave better, Draco," he said kindly. "I don't want you to lack compassion..." He left off the 'as Lucius does', knowing it would do more harm than good. "No more interfering with my authority, no more cruel pranks. You know I only discipline you because I care for you, little one."

"R-really?" Draco hiccupped into his chest.

"Of course," Severus said soothingly. Oh, how he had yearned for this affection after the brutal whippings of his schooldays! If only Albus had given him this reassurance, it might have saved him from… well, no point in dwelling on that now. "You're a good boy, Draco. You have it in you to be modest, and respectful, and compassionate. I'm very fond of you." More sobs. "I only discipline you because I care for you, and to remind you to do better when you forget." He kept rubbing Draco's back until the crying died down and the boy straightened up. He smiled at the tearful face. "Now run along to your dormitory and get a good night's sleep," he said. "I'll send a house-elf up with some cream for that bottom of yours."

Draco smiled back at him. "Thank you, sir."

Severus watched until the boy disappeared, and stared at the closed door for a long time. Had he done right? Ought he to have reported his friend's son and let him receive a more severe punishment? The only flaw, he thought, was that he truly was too fond of this boy. Was he helping him down the path to further arrogance, or helping steer him away from his father's Death Eater path? Only time, he mused, would tell.


End file.
